My Friends
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Harry pays a visit to the Weasley Household, and finds himself catching up with Ron and Hermione during yet another of their never ending arguements. In the end though, they all remember the reasons they got married. Future Fic. All cannon.


My Friends

"Is that all you think about? Your stomach?"

"Well generally yeah, not much else I have to worry about is there?"

"How about fixing that stupid leak in the roof? Or watching Rose and Hugo next time they think it's a good idea to jump off the mantle and fly?"

The shouting seemed to take on a life of its own as Harry made his way up to the front porch of a little old cottage, ivy creepers adorning the red brick setting and encompassing the frosted glass windows where two small figures could be seen with their hands pressed to the panes. It was the type of place that screamed LOVE right up in your face. Something you point out to your children as you flipped the pages of their storybook.

"You don't do anything around here! I have to do everything!" Hermione's shouting grew louder as Harry swung open the door, scuffing his shoes quickly across the welcome mat and toeing them off at the heels to place neatly beside six other pairs in the entryway, "its always 'I'm too tired from work' or 'I'll get around to it' or 'Hermione dear, you are just so much better at this charm than I am'. I have had enough of doing everything around here Ronald Weasley."

"'Mione, please," Harry listened carefully as he made his way into the kitchen, admiring the way Hermione had enlarged the inside of the house and refurnished the place since his last visit, putting on the kettle and moving to the third cupboard under the sink in search of cups, "I'll fix the roof. I'll even cast a couple of spells in the living room to make sure they can't hurt themselves. Just look at me."

"Cast some spells?" Harry winced as he heard the tone of Hermione's voice, quickly grabbing the kettle off the boil as it began to raucously whistle to the theme song of Ron's favourite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons, "not everything can be fixed with the simple casting of some spells, Ronald!"

"I'll talk to them then," Ron had long ago learnt the best way to handle these types of arguments. Harry had sat through many a session, and had worked the routine down to an art himself, almost as much of an expert as Ron himself.

The quiet mumbling signalled the end of the worst, and light thudding on the stairs alerted him to Ron's incoming presence. Without looking up from his tea making, Harry passed a mug to his right and smiled slightly at the taking of it.

"God Blimey," Ron stammered as he moved towards the dinner table and lowered himself into a chair, "all I did was ask if she'd planned lunch yet."

Harry had to fight to keep the smile from his face as he turned towards his friend, sitting down at the table beside him with his own drink and leaving the third mug in the microwave, "sounded rough."

"Something big has gotta be wrong this time mate," Ron still looked stricken as he took a large gulp from his tea, shakily placing it back on the table as he shook his head from side to side, glancing over Harry's shoulder and then back to his face, "I didn't forget her birthday or something did i? oh god, when did we get married? Should I be buying her flowers or something?"

"Ron," Harry said calmly, allowing a hint of a smile to squeeze through his otherwise serious expression, "its July, you got married in February and her birthday is not for another two months. Calm down."

Ron seemed to visibly soften and regain his composure, allowing a sigh of relief to escape his lips as he drank some more of his tea, "sometimes, y'know, she just… I dunno mate, she just snaps or something. Does Ginny do that? Is it a women's thing, like, you know?"

"No mate," harry replied solemnly as he drank some more from his own mug, "I know what you mean though, I think it might be something to do with the kids; Taking care of them all the time, being constantly on edge. Cause they definitely weren't like that when we were simply dating."

"maybe its marriage!" ron snapped his head up and his eyes widened, staring at harry as he looked back in comical shock, "I've seen pictures and things, of my parents when they were dating. Mum never got angry or anything. Then, when she had us lot, just all the time, shrill ringing all over the house…. Why did we get married."

Harry patted his friend on the shoulder and let him droop in his moment of 'realisation'. It was always the same, Hemrione and ron would argue, Harry would arrive, they would have the same conversations, ron would blame marriage, Hermione would blame ron, harry would sit and pat them on the shoulders.

"I tried to talk you out of it, but you wouldn't have it," Harry downed the rest of his mug and brought it to the sink, rinsing it out and filling it again, this time a little stronger and without sugar, "too in love."

"You did not," ron said with a smile and a laugh, reminiscing on his bachelors night out, "as I remember, you told me to get it over and done with already so that you could marry my sister all the sooner."

"well we're always hasty when we're young," Harry smiled as ron stood from his place, putting his almost empty mug on the edge of the sink and taking his wand out from his back pocket.

"I better go fix the roof mate, catch you later?"

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione didn't look up from her place, seated on the back doorstep of the house as she supervised Rose and Hugo running around the backyard with bubble blowing wands, "is he fixing the roof?"

"Yes, he is," Harry gave a small laugh as he sat down beside her and handed her the mug of tea he had previously stored in the microwave, waving to the kids as they spotted him and then turning back towards his closest female friend, "he thought he'd forgotten something life threatening."

Hermione gave a small smile and took a sip of her tea, curling her hands around the mug to keep them warm in the crisp air of the outdoors, "at least this way, things will continue to get done in the next few days."

"Well," Harry took a breath and adjusted his position on the step, not used to being so low to the ground, "what did he do this time to warrant such a shouting match?"

Hermione gave a large sigh and tore her eyes away from her kids, glancing back into the house through the glass door as Ron was heard swearing slightly at the sudden torrential downpour in the living room.

"Just look at him," she said quietly, fingers massaging the sides of her cup, "he has to use magic for everything. Nothing can be done the normal way. I had to cancel having my parents over for dinner two weeks in a row because his latest fix it spell is flooding our living room, or making our backyard a rainforest. They know who and what we are, but I can't bring them to a house where the glasses they're drinking from are trying to nip at their noses."

Harry turned his head to survey the damage to the interior of the living room. Only a portion of the vast space was visible, and as Ron stumbled into view with a rain cloud following over head he heard Hermione heave another loud sigh.

"That and it will take him an hour to stop the raining, let alone dry everything and erase the water damage," she huffed a little and let her shoulders drop, raising an arm to warn Hugo that climbing the fence was no good idea, "by the time he fixes it, it will have been ten times easier for me to have just fixed it myself. I don't see why he couldn't just plaster over it in the first place."

Harry nodded in agreement and took a sip from his now cold tea, "it's the same with Ginny sometimes. Magic is great, brilliant actually, but I understand your concern. He just does things the way he's always been taught. I'm sure that's how Arthur used to fix the leaks in his ceiling, just as I am sure he has good intentions."

"That's the thing," Hermione said quickly, balancing her mug in her lap with one hand as she gestured with the other one, "I can't stay mad at him! I love Ron, I do, and I love how he wants to make everything better as fast as he can, I just. Sometimes, I need a break. Just an hour to myself to read, or to take a bath, or something. Something that doesn't involve a wand, or cleaning up after someone else. An hour where nobody wants me to do something for them and it's all just for me. You think I'm incredibly selfish don't you?"

Harry looked up at her and shook his head, reaching an arm around her shoulders and letting her rest her head against his own, "no, I really don't think you're selfish Hermione."

"Why did we ever get married?" Hermione laughed shakily as she brushed a tear away form her eye.

"Because we were in love," Harry smiled at her laughter and turned to glimpse Ron through the door. The read head cocked his head and harry responded with a thumbs up, making the ginger burst out into a huge grin as he danced around in the rain in his living room.

"yes," Hermione smiled and sat up rubbed her hands under her eyes, calling to her kids to come inside as she turned to glimpse her goofy husband, blowing a kiss at her through the glass, "I am very glad we're friends Harry."

He smiled at her seriousness and stood to his feet, offering her a hand as she grabbed her mug and turned indoors. As Rose and Hugo ran forwards and tackled his legs, Harry watched his two greatest allies dance slowly in the rain.

With her hands around his neck, and his on her waist, Ron and Hermione smiled. Harry picked up his youngest nephew and swung him around, placing him on his shoulders and then picking up his Rose.

"I hope," Rosie said with a gap toothed smile as she watched her parents kiss each other quickly in the living room, "that when I grow up, I have best friends just like you, daddy and mummy."

"Yeah you do sweetheart."

**A/N:** I found the first three lines saved under the title on my computer and made this. Its not what I had in mind originally, and I'm not sure I like it, but my little sister did and here it is. Please review, they make my day. Thanks, Ange.


End file.
